


Garçom

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Songfic, bad language, exaltando a música brega brasileira
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Cedo ou tarde, ela se cansaria de seu pequeno jogo de gato e rato. Ela foi embora; e ele, como sempre, fugiu.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon/Marcus Pike
Series: Qual é a Música? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Garçom

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita de madrugada, enquanto eu ouvia essa música maravilhosa que deu título pra fanfic. Então, vamos dar play na música [Garçom do MESTRE Reginaldo Rossi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xe8gApDRgU), pra entrar no clima rs

Impotente, Patrick Jane viu Teresa Lisbon se desmanchar diante de si. Anos e anos de mentiras e meias verdades culminaram no desfecho que nenhum dos dois queria, mas se mostrava inevitável. Cedo ou tarde, ela se cansaria de seu pequeno jogo de gato e rato, e, claro, de sua covardia em se abrir e falar sobre seus sentimentos. Ela sabia, ele sabia. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando, furiosa e de coração partido, Lisbon pegou suas malas e partiu rumo a Washington ─ deixando um Jane despedaçado, de pé no saguão de um hotel caro em Miami. 

Ela foi embora. E ele, como sempre, fugiu. 

Nem Abbott, nem Cho, nem quem quer que fosse saberia dizer para onde ele tinha ido. A única certeza que tinham era de que ele não estava em Washington, caso contrário, já o teriam encontrado. Lisbon não respondeu às muitas mensagens e ligações que fizeram em busca de Jane ─ sua única resposta, depois de dias de insistência, foi um singelo “ _não falo com ele desde que me mudei para cá”_. 

Enquanto isso, em um dos muitos bares da iluminada Las Vegas, lá estava ele: Patrick Jane em pessoa. Havia deixado seu adorado _trailer_ para trás, para evitar ser rastreado, e, consequentemente, encontrado tão rapidamente pelos agentes federais. Porque sim, ele esperava ser encontrado o quanto antes ─ não é todo dia que se deixa o FBI às escuras dessa forma. E além de saber que o FBI estava atrás dele, tinha plena consciência de que Cho o conhecia bem o suficiente para descobrir onde ele estava. Só precisavam de algum tempo ─ e, enquanto isso, Jane iria aproveitar para manter a mente ocupada com qualquer coisa que não fosse _ela_. 

Estava em um daqueles bares coloridos, repleto de pessoas bebendo e jogando. Todas as noites, Jane, exibicionista do jeito que era, realizava alguns truques em troca de algum dinheiro; por sua vez, o dinheiro se transformava todo em bebida em pouco tempo. O _barman_ já estava acostumado com sua presença ali ─ o homem de cabelo loiro desgrenhado, olhar triste, barba por fazer e camisa surrada não parecia ter pretensão de ir a outro lugar que não fosse aquela bancada, em busca de outro _drink_. Enquanto limpava a superfície a sua frente, o jovem _barman_ percebeu que o homem tinha um papel amassado e surrado nas mãos. 

De todas as coisas que poderiam tê-lo ferido, nada doeu mais do que Teresa ter ido embora ─ e ele já havia passado pelo inferno nos últimos anos. Seu único desejo era que ela fosse genuinamente feliz, ainda que fosse tendo outro homem ao seu lado. Afinal de contas, a Agente Lisbon era inteligente, jovem e bonita, ter abutres a sua volta era mais do que comum no ambiente onde trabalhavam. Entretanto, quando decidiu partir, algo quebrou dentro de Jane e o mundo pareceu perder a cor; seus lábios estavam constantemente amargos e sua mente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela. 

Em seu íntimo, esperava que fosse um engano. “ _Ela vai voltar_ ” pensava consigo mesmo. Ela não poderia partir e deixar tudo para trás... Ou poderia? Sua mente girou e sentiu o estômago embrulhar quando recebeu o envelope no escritório da agência dias atrás. Sequer precisou abrir para saber seu conteúdo. Teresa ─ _ah, Teresa, sempre tão gentil!_ ─ havia escrito uma nota polida, direta e curta, entretanto, havia uma enorme carga emocional naquelas palavras escritas em sua caligrafia mais limpa e firme, tal qual Patrick se lembrava. 

─ Ela não o ama. 

Soltou Patrick, de forma simples. O _barman_ se limitou a olhá-lo brevemente por cima de seus grossos óculos escuros, porém logo voltou sua atenção para a bancada repleta de manchas redondas. 

─ Falo sério ─ E então tomou outro gole de seu _drink_ extremamente caro e amargo. ─ Eu a conheço. Sei que ela não o ama, só não descobriu isso ainda. 

Ignorando o fato de que estava falando sozinho, fez um sinal pedindo outra dose. Com o copo cheio novamente, encarou o envelope amassado em suas mãos, aquele papel que não teve coragem de destruir, por mais que tivesse vontade de fazê-lo. 

─ Pike ─ Jane cuspiu o nome e fez uma careta. ─ O bastardo a vê como um troféu. Não tem ideia da mulher incrível que tem ao seu lado. 

Patrick Jane não era estúpido, e, sendo sincero, estava ficando irritado com o movimento constante do _barman_ para limpar as marcas de copo da bancada. Pegou a carteira em seu bolso, e, jogando algumas centenas de dólares no balcão, abriu os braços num gesto indignado. 

─ Será que agora tenho um pouco da porra da sua atenção? ─ O jovem, rapidamente, recolheu as notas, e, tendo sua flanela em mãos, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. ─ Ótimo. 

A verdade é que, naquele momento, Patrick Jane abriu seu coração sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes de sua vida. Sem poupar xingamentos para Pike e elogios a Lisbon, fez um verdadeiro resumo de sua vida amorosa. De tempos em tempos, havia pausas para que o loiro bebesse mais e mais; sentia que, se parasse de beber, sua coragem sumiria e ele morreria sufocado com a dor em seu peito. 

─ Certo, mas... ─ Começou o jovem, cautelosamente. ─ Como você veio parar aqui? 

─ Ah! ─ Afundando-se no banco, Jane escondeu o rosto nas mãos. ─ Era difícil continuar trabalhando naquele escritório sem ela, olhando todos os dias para sua mesa vazia. Mas eu acreditava que ela voltaria, que eu ouviria sua voz me chamando atenção ou que veria seus curiosos olhos brilhantes como esmeraldas me encarando. Até que... 

Então, colocou o papel amassado na frente do _barman_ , que não tentou ler o conteúdo ─ ao invés disso, o rapaz abaixou levemente seus óculos, mostrando que o entendia. Levou alguns minutos até que Jane conseguisse se recompor e voltar a falar, ainda que sua voz estivesse trêmula. 

─ Ela vai se casar com aquele desgraçado. ─ Disse, simplesmente. ─ Meu amado anjo vai se casar com um agente medíocre. 

Patrick abaixou a cabeça, até que estivesse com a testa apoiada na bancada. Deixou que as lágrimas rolassem livres, na esperança de que isso aliviasse sua dor e limpasse sua alma. Era óbvio que Teresa merecia ser feliz, mais do que qualquer pessoa que ele conhecia. Só que não estava certo ─ Teresa _não amava_ Pike, ela apenas _fugiu_ com ele; e, para Pike, ela era um tipo de prêmio, nada além de uma conquista. Teresa ─ _sua Teresa_ ─ não merecia isso. Sua linda princesa merecia ser tratada como a joia rara que era, e, agora, sentia-se estúpido por não ter forças para lutar por ela. 

Porque no fundo, _bem no fundo_ , Jane sabia que não tinha muito a oferecer. Tinha o seu amor e profunda devoção, claro, mas ela merecia mais, muito mais. Com um suspiro pesado e recordando-se daqueles olhos brilhantes de que tanto sentia falta, Jane adormeceu. E, em seus sonhos, não havia FBI atrás dele ou Pike para atrapalhar seu romance ─ eram apenas os dois, assim como havia sido na última década. 

Quanto ao jovem _barman,_ bem, não era a primeira vez que ouvia uma história dessas, e, certamente, não seria a última. Corações partidos movem o mundo das bebidas ─ e lhe rendem boas gorjetas, sempre bom lembrar. Ouvir os lamentos dos bêbados era um bônus, pois tomava essas histórias como se fossem suas; quem sabe, um dia, não escreveria um livro com elas? Por ora, iria manter a bancada limpa e organizada. E, quanto ao seu novo contador de história, deixaria o pobre homem ter seu descanso no meio de tanta bagunça. 

**Author's Note:**

> A incrível SubarashiiAshita escreveu uma continuação linda (e feliz) para essa história. Pra quem quiser conferir, [Você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767785) já está no ar!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767785) by [Fushigikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage), [subarashiiashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita)




End file.
